The Physics of Illness
by Nadindi
Summary: Originally written for the kink meme. 'Gregory AU where he’s alive. I want some father-son time. I’d imagine Gregory to be strict, but still caring. What I want is a young Miles to be sick and father is there for him'


Miles twisted the sheets between his hands, trying hopelessly to read the textbook propped up on his bed. He sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve, peering desperately at the pages that were swaying dizzyingly in his mind.

"Do you want me to hold it still for you?"

Miles jumped and looked around, seeing Phoenix standing in front of his open door, looking at the floor embarrassedly. "Phoenix! How did you get in here?" Miles twisted around in his bed so he was facing the other eight year old boy.

"I didn't know why you weren't at school today so I uh…I climbed in the kitchen window."

Miles smirked. "The front door is open."

"Oh!" Phoenix grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, do you want me to hold your uh…" he peered at the textbook lying on Miles' bed. "Do you want me to hold your…pie-sicks book so you can read it?"

"It says 'Physics', Phoenix."

"Yeah, I said that."

Just as Miles was about to chide him for not being able to read the word, he heard a door slam, and a voice called up to the room.

"Miles! I'm back, son."

"It's my dad!" Miles looked around, sniffling pitifully.

Phoenix's face transformed to one of utmost horror. "What do I do?"

"Uh…" Miles wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Hide under the bed!"

Phoenix shimmied under the bed, just as Gregory walked into the room.

"Miles? Why are you in bed?"

Miles scrambled to hide the Physics book and turned to face his father. "I…I was tired after school."

Gregory peered down at his son through his spectacles. "That's funny, because I got a call from the school saying you hadn't turned up to school today."

Miles opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment Phoenix chose to scramble out from underneath the bed and stand up, ruffled and flushed.

"It's not his fault, Mr. Edgeworth, sir! He was just…he's sick! And he was doing work, I swear! He has his pie-sicks book under his pillow, and he always enjoys school so much, he wouldn't skip school, honest! He…" Phoenix stopped at the glare Miles was giving him, and looked fearfully at Gregory.

"Shouldn't you be getting home now, Phoenix?" said Gregory gently. "You'll miss your tea."

"Y-yes sir," said Phoenix, and he left with his head hung low.

Gregory turned to his son again. "Is all of this true, Miles?"

Miles opened his mouth, but stopped at the warning that his father was giving him with his eyes.

"Yes, father." he said, head hung low, sniffing.

"Miles, look at me." He looked up to his father's face, and saw his eyes crinkling with amusement.

"Did you seriously think that I would tell you off for being off school?" Miles opened his mouth to reply, but his father held up a finger.

"You're ill, son. It's not your fault."

Miles sneezed, and sat up. "But father, I missed out on my education! I'll never become a famous lawyer like you if I miss school!"

"But you were reading your 'pie-sicks' book, Miles. You were still learning."

"But I've read it all before!"

"So?"

Miles looked up at his father in shock. "What do you mean, 'so'? I've read it before, so I didn't learn anything! All of the books I have I've already read! If I don't go to school, I don't learn anything! I need to learn, father, so I can be an amazing attorney like you when I grow up!"

"Miles, you're already ahead of all the 3rd grade. And probably the 4th too. I'm already proud of you, son."

Miles looked up at his dad with wide eyes. "You're proud of me?"

Gregory laughed, and ruffled Miles' hair. "Of course I am!"

Miles' eyes sparkled with delight, then he sneezed loudly. Gregory started laughing, which forced a small giggle out of the usually solemn boy.

"You know what Miles? How would you like to come to court with me, some time?"

Miles' eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yup," Gregory said, then laughed. "But only after you get over this illness!"


End file.
